The Lion Prince Dark Version
by RainbowFez
Summary: After the vicious murder of Prince Keahi's entire pride his family's killers rape and torture him. He is dragged from his home to be taken to an unknown location. When the Prince's kidnappers travel through the Pride Lands Kion and the Lion Guard attempt to save him. Broken and numb the young prince finds peace and caring from the leader ofthe Lion Guard. Kion/OMC WARNINGS INSIDE


link to an example of what the red hair on Keahi looks like

*com/RainbowFez/photos/a.1318884948139128.1073741828.1302155879812035/1687252401302379/?type=3&theater

* * *

AN: Hey everyone my laptop broke so I cant update Billy's Heart or Bro or boyfriend until Thursday or Friday. Anyway this story comes in 2 versions. This is the dark version that I'm trying to make very gruesome and dark read the warning before you continue. If you want a lighter version focused more on the romantic pairing read the other version. I appreciate reviews and I accept negative reviews but do not send me a negative review because of any dark or disturbing themes because you were warned.

 **WARNING: E** **xplicit** **Rape, Forced cannibalism, Torture, Murder (more warning possibly added in future)**

Please Review.

 **Pronunciation** Keahi: kay-YAH-hee

* * *

"Ono do you see them?" Kion called from the ground. The egret made one last circle around the lion gourd before descending to the rocky ground.

"I don't see them but there are tracks to the north, heading toward…"

"The Outlands" Kion finished.

"It's getting dark" Fuli said, looking toward the sky tinged orange and red. "Should we get Simba?"

"No" Kion said. "By then the hyenas would be too far into the Outlands. Ono follow their tracks. I want to know how far they've gotten. We'll follow. If they are within a mile of the Outlands slow them down. If no fly back as fast as you can."

"Are you sure?" Ono asked in his squeaky voice.

"Yes. Fuli I want you to follow. He might get there faster but if he needs to distract them you'll be the one to return to us." Kion said, looking between the two animals. "Ok Lion Guard move out." Ono gave his leader one last look before taking to the sky. The cheetah nodded and took 0ff after him. "Beshte, Bunga lets go" Once again the three began to run.

Kion hurried in the direction of his two friends while thinking. He wasn't sure what to make of the newest creatures that appeared in the pride land. When the small group of hyenas had crossed the border, Kion had set out with the guard to check it out. The hyenas oddly enough were staying far away from any of the other animals, deterring to avoid them. They weren't causing any harm which was definitely out of the ordinary. Kion hoped they were just peaceful hyenas passing through but his gut told him that was wrong.

His gut turned out to be right when he spotted a member of the pack that wasn't a hyena. A Lion cub about his age was being dragged along, looking week and hungry. Kion regretted the response that followed. He had charged head first toward the pack just like he did with most other problems. They had been smarter than any of the other hyenas that had entered the Pride Lands. The group moved into a straight line, the lion cub in the middle, in full view of the approaching guard. The nearest hyena had grabbed the cub's throat in his jaw.

"Move any further and the cub dies" another of the pack called. Kion and the guard skidded to a halt.

"Release him" Kion demanded. The back bust out laughing including the one still holding the cub's throat. Kion flinched at the pained look from the prisoner his captors teeth must be scraping or even penetrating his skin during the laugh.

"I think not" The one who seemed to be the leader answered again. "You will stay here" The creature grinned. "And we will leave. I'll be leaving Jono, here" he said gesturing down the line with a tilt of his head. "To ensure you don't follow." They all burst out laughing again. "And don't think you can sneak away when we leave. Jono is the loudest of our little family and trust me. If I hear any shout from him the cub's throat will be stained red. I don't think you what to be the reason he's dead."

"You won't get away" Bunga hissed. They let out another laugh.

Kion ignored the chuckling group and focused his attention on the cub. Now that he had a better view he could tell that whoever he was, he hadn't been with this group long. They obviously weren't feeding him enough, if at all yet his body didn't look malnourished. There were only a few visible wounds, all scraps and scratches that most likely came from rocks. Kion tried to remember the boy but concluded that he wasn't from the pride lands. His hair shared colors similar to Kion but were slightly different. His body was the same gold but his slightly darker red hair fell from the top of the cub's head to his forehead almost looking like bangs. (I didn't know how to describe this using language not pertaining to human hair so look at the link in the Authors notes)

"Kion what do we do?" Ono whispered. The lion sighed.

"We do as they say." Kion replied. Ono gasped. "Fine" Kion said louder. "Leave. We'll stay." The lead hyena grinned.

"Such a good lion. You're smarter than the last pride we met." he said. There was a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"What do you want with him anyway" Kion asked angrily. "Why haven't you just eaten him!" hyenas never brought their pray this far. They might drag it to where they hid but never to a new region all together.

"I guess I can tell you since you can't stop me" He chuckled. "Prince Keahi here used to be the heir to one of the largest prides in Africa. But they weren't very nice to us hyenas. We weren't treated very well. They hunted us, killed us and devoured us. Unfortunately for them our packs had been growing in size for generations. They had no idea our numbers and that was there downfall.

In the darkness of night hundreds of us slipped into the caves the Lions lived and before they could even wake we ripped them apart. Only a few could fight back. The others were shredded in seconds." They all laughed. "But I didn't think that was enough. Little Keahi wasn't killed. We pinned him to the wall and made him watch as we ate his mother and father. We feasted for days on the carcasses of those beasts and their spoiled little prince had to watch it all." Kion felt bile rising in his throat. It was horrible. An entire Pride killed and that kid had to watch. Cries of outrage came from behind him but Kion was far too shocked to think about the guard. "Plus he gave us some… extra enjoyment." He chuckled.

"What do you…" Kion started to say.

"Oh does little Lion not know about how we adults have fun?" The leader asked. Kion gave him a blank look. "Well to put it in a way you'll understand we held this cute little boy down as we took turns shoving our dicks in his ass. Trust me, with an adorable cub this tight anyone would have fun. And now we're bringing our trophy to some friends of my wife. He'll be staying with us while we discuss…. business. And our hosts will no doubt enjoy the use of him." Kion shuttered, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Don't worry little lion. He won't be in pain for too much longer. Once he's too loose we'll get rid of him. I'm thinking we drown him but my wife thinks it would be more fun to rip him apart piece by piece, nice and slow. She's very skilled. It would take hours for him to die."

Kion tuned his eyes to stare at the boy who looked so much younger, trapped in the jaws of that horrible monster. It was one thing to kill an entire pride. It was another all together to torture a cub in this way.

"Now we must say our goodbyes if we want to make it to our destination before nightfall. Jono" the leader commanded. The second to last hyena in line took three steps toward the lion guard. "Goodbye little lion…. and friends." The pack surrounded the cub again and set off at a quicker pace than before.

* * *

 **Four days prior**

The small cub lay on the ground crying out as a pain split through his ass. It had been hours, hours of him screaming, hours of him crying and hours of the laughing and moaning of his captors. Still they surrounded him in a tight circle, watching as he was fucked over and over again. But as much as he hated it part of him was glad.

Part of him was relieved that he had a distraction. No matter how bad that distraction was at least he wasn't thinking about what lay a few feet to his left. At least the pain was blocking out the knowledge that his parents' blank lifeless eyes watched him as he was raped. At least he didn't have to remember that his family had died in front of him only hours ago. But deep down he knew this would haunt him more than anything else. He was being raped in the pool of blood that poured out of his parents.

"Stop" a dark but joyful voice said. Kion gasped as the dick in him was pulled out of him.

"Karden" one of the hyenas said. "Why?"

"Look at what we're doing! We're fucking the prince, of our enemy next to his parents broken bloody bodies. We shouldn't be doing this!" Karden said loudly. Several snarls sounded in the group.

"His pride has killed thousands of us. We have lived in fear for generations. The death of the Lions is not enough" One hyena growled. "They need to be punished. This boy is getting exactly what he deserves."

"But he doesn't deserve this" Karden growled angrily. The lion cub felt the first glimmer of hope since the moment he had been awoken by his father's dying scream. Karden pushed through the group and gently used his jaw to lift Keahi by the scruff of his neck. Cries of outrage sounded. Keahi let his eyes close in exhaustion. It was over it all was over. But he flinched when he was almost immediately dropped unceremoniously onto something soft and wet. His eyes flew open and he found himself laying on his father's chest covered in deep gashed. "Now you may continue" Karden growled. The cave filled with hundreds of hyenas laughing. New tears flowed from his eyes as someone new entered his ass.

Kaden circled around the dead body till he was face to face with the cub. "You're finally being given what you deserve" Karden said with a grin. He leaned in closer and licked the cub's muzzle in what would normally be considered a romantic and loving way. Keahi flinched back. "Don't do that" Kaden chuckled. "You'll lick me back." Keahi shook his head hard. He tried to move away but was trapped. Kaden ran his tongue across the blood on the king's body and liked Keahi again, spreading some of the red across the cub's lips. Keahi let out a pained and disgusted wine. "Lick back cub or my dick is going in your mouth and if you bite we'll fuck you here on your father for the rest of your short remaining life, feeding you only the meat of your precious daddy.

Keahi opened his mouth, cringing at the blood on his lips seeping onto his tongue. Hesitantly he craned his neck to get close enough to lick the hyena's muzzle the same way he had done to him moments ago. Kaden chuckled and bit into the body under them. Swishing the blood and meat around in his mouth he filled his mouth and tongue with the delicious taste of lion.

"Again" Larder demanded. Keahi licked him again but as he did another tongue met his own on Kaden's muzzle. The lion whimpered and retracted his tongue. "Taste that little lion. That's daddy."

* * *

The cave was quit. Most of the hyenas were sleeping. Only those watching the lion cub to make sure he didn't move were awake. Keahi lay on his father, mind numb and body pained. He wanted to die. They had hurt him so bad and Kaden had forces the meat of his mouth and father down his throat. He had vomited it up, all over his father but Kaden only fed him more. The horrible part was he wasn't hungry and he knew that was because much of what was taken off his mother and father were now in his stomach. He wanted to die but knew they wouldn't let him. They were going to do exactly like Kaden had said. They'd rape him on his father and feed him their remains.


End file.
